


The Undying

by Doubletrouble10



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubletrouble10/pseuds/Doubletrouble10
Relationships: Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. big suprise

Sal was sitting in her chair relaxing, her feet up and her crutches off to the side as she listened to soft jazz and the sounds of the rain hitting the metal roof above her. A pleasant buzz was brewing in her from the small amount she had drunk already. A deep sigh escaped her since she had taken over her father’s PI work, things had gone to shit, there was work but there was also a target on her back because of the work her father had done with the more shady people in the world. 

Sally had it imagined in her head with her father dead she could steer the family investigation business to a lighter path one with less working with the hand, the brotherhood or worse. Never did know why her father did do that but she wanted to specialize in finding mutants that needed out of whatever they were stuck in or helping parents find missing kids. 

The bottle hit the woman’s lips as she took another sip, never hearing the silent opening of her door. With the hits on her and her constant deaths, the mutant woman was taking a break in her cabin, with her whole office packed into one room more like jammed inside but it didn’t matter she needed to go through it all every last bit of it to figure out what he father had done to make her a loose end. 

“Dad, what the frick did you get into before you left” she finally opened her soft hazel brown eyes staring at the ceiling brows frowing together “heckin heck snickerdoodle what did you do to piss people off? You said you wouldn’t leave so soon”

No longer was Sal looking at the ceiling now it was a photo of a couple and a little girl. “What would mom think of this poop shoot I got into”

She could almost hear her mothers words so she spoke for her 

“Sally just because your father left a mess doesn’t mean you have to clean up after him all the time, that’s what you would say though with glares at dad”

“Than dad would say, ah its fine sweetheart I will take care of it, but you never did you made a mess so big I have to clean it up to even have a life at all”

“Than mom would hug me and make brownies and refuse to let you have any”

Her voice was soft to the hunter in the room sneaking up on someone who barely touched a beer and was on the way to drunk but also caught up in talking to a photo

Movement caught her eye and her head snapped to it or more the massive hulking mass of muscle that snuck into her home she looked at the drink in her lap “did I get a spik-”

Pain hit like a washing wave before it was gone.


	2. welcoming party

Sally was choking holding her ripped open neck together as she felt it knit. she couldn’t breathe every time she tried she would blackout from the blood in her lungs, and her tattered leftover pieces fixing themselves. the pain was a constant daze as she finally woke again enough to shove what was left of her guts into her body blood staining the carpet under her permanently.

Another death for her book it would seem.

The intestines and her stomach almost refused to go back in before she somehow managed to get on her back, no blackouts this time would save her from hearing someone move through her office trying to find something, not that they would she never had even with her mutant ability working for her. 

Finally, there was screaming it took her a moment to realize that yes she was in a ball on the floor and the cries of agony were hers as well. The screaming was short as she quickly lost her voice and was gurgling as she coughed up lining and blood whatever was left inside had to be purged so the best way was retch it out.

Sal’s eyes started to clear again to see that the massive figure was back and had a foot poised to crush her skull terror washed over her like a bucket of ice water.

Eyes darted up and she realized who it was sent to kill her this time as the foot slammed down.

She woke again pain splitting her head open

And she died again, and again and again, it was a nightmare that had her begging and if she could try to crawl away as usual her legs healed last meaning she couldn’t walk nor run. She fucked herself when she touched that beer. On the other hand, she was no longer drunk so if there was some silver lining it was that.

The final time she woke up her nerves didn’t work and she couldn't feel her feet or any place below the knee really but a hand grabbed her neck and lifted her, to come face to face with the beast himself, Creed. 

“Oh frick”

“You are pissing me off frail” the words were rough like tumbled stones with a heavy deep-chested growl her hands went to his thick wrist as his hand squeezed and she was slammed into the floor hard enough the wind was knocked out of her 

“You’re, not the one dying all the time” she managed to wheeze out her fingers fruitlessly clawing at his arm tears coming forth at the edges not enough to blur her vision but they were there. 

There was a roar and she was thrown into a wall and she was quite sure she felt her spine snap as she hit it, falling to the ground with a gasp of pain but that was soon put on the back burner as she was starting to get drug by a leg causing her to bite back a scream. Blood filled her mouth from the cut on her tongue as her teeth bit into it. 

They were heading to, oh fuck a fear hit her a whole new form of it “god no please please no” she was actually crying weakly clawing at the floor. “PLEASE STOP PLEASE NO!”

She knew it had to happen at some point Creed was known for it her father made sure that any dealings that had anything to do with that mutant were far away from her. 

There was a dark chuckle as they arrived at the sole bedroom in the cabin, “oh yes this is happening”

The bastard “YOUR CHICKEN NUGGET SIZED BISCUITS, ARE ACTUALLY THE SIZE OF A FRICKING RAISEN!” 

She was thrown onto the bed again fuck fuck fuck she tried to crawl but claws sunk deep into her back halting her fully and making her fully aware of how little of what she had been wearing earlier was gone. 

“You are gonna want to take that back” a hand grabbed at her hair making her wounded back screech in pain 

“A lady never takes back statements that arent wrong” she bit out “my mother taught me that”

The sound of breaking twigs filled her ears with a sharp pinpointed pain she was killed again.

She woke to blood-stained sheets and ripping pain through her body as she realized what happened and how naked she was, note to put necrophilic in creeds file that her father put together. 

She needed to focus on something other than the pain the massive gaping pain that was overcoming her, paint was peeling as wounds healed but her body wouldn’t respond yet, not yet but it was feeding off something and she had a feeling it was the monster not too far away from the one she also knew that she was alive again. No movement by the door nor any place she could see she was silent forcing herself to be really.   
The feeling started to come back as her nerves fixed themselves than the minor things, deep breaths actual air entering her lungs since the first attack. Escape was next she was going to make a run for it with her feet exposed she should get enough information to lead a decent chase. But Sally wasn’t stupid she didn’t win nationals in a spelling bee if you couldn’t be smart.

More shuffling in the office and feeling was back walking was hell without her crutches running would be something new, it felt like forever before it was all healed and she slowly and silently sat up than stood pain still lingered in her core but she would deal with that later. Carefully she balanced than limped to the door her one leg lagging behind, why did this issue have to stay even after her mutation kicked in? Stupid flawed healing thing! She hobbled trying to move faster but willing herself to try and stay silent her gaze focused on putting one foot in front of.

She hit a wall, but it wasn’t a wall terror hit her as she once again walked right into death’s arms. 

“You really should have stayed put frail” he was smirking sharp teeth and all showing off she remembered how they clamped down on her throat at one point and she tried to cover herself as he stalked forward a foot kicking her chest sending her rolling like some kind of soccer ball. When she laid on the ground dazed she felt him pick her up her addled brain from the spinning causing her to weakly fight back.


End file.
